While the World Let Go
by bibliowitch
Summary: When Frank and Joe Hardy hear about a tragedy in the Drew family they rush to River Heights to help. Frank/Nancy, Joe/Bess
1. Prolouge

Notes:

I'm treating "Nancy Drew on Campus" like it doesn't exist. (Because I really don't like it.)

While there will be some mystery in this story I'll admit now that I'm more interested with working with the characters and back story.

Nancy Drew and the Hardy Boys are property of Simon and Schuster. I'm just practicing my writing.

Prolouge

"What do you want to watch?" Joe Hardy dropped down on the couch in the Chicago hotel suite that he was sharing with his father and brother.

"All I want to do is unpack and go to bed," Fenton replied. "We have an early client meeting tomorrow. We should all be getting some rest."

"Go back." Frank cried suddenly.

"What? Hey!" Joe yelped as Frank snatched the remote from his hand and changed the channel. "You could have just – isn't that the Drew's house?"

Frank didn't respond, turning up the volume as the reporter continued her story.

"- prominent attorney Carson Drew was attacked in his home tonight. News Channel II was able to record this footage of Drew being rushed River Heights Memorial Hospital by paramedics."

An image of EMTs rolling a stretcher from the Drew home filled the screen. It was hard to make on the man lying on the stretcher as he was swathed in blankets and cover in medical equipment, but the image of the young woman following closely behind was clear. Nancy Drew's face was pale, drawn and smeared with blood as were her hands and arms. The white tank top she was wearing was stained red. Frank's heart clenched when he saw her hugging herself tightly as the paramedics loaded her father into the ambulance. As they watched her climb into the ambulance behind her father the reporter began to speak again.

"Drew's current condition is unknown as both the police and River Heights Memorial Staff declined comment. Police also declined to comment on whether the attack may be related to Drew representing Jack Lawson in his upcoming capital murder case-"

Ignoring the television as the reporter launched in to a summary of the Lawson case, Frank turned to his father. He noticed that Joe had stood and was also looking at Fenton.

Fenton nodded, "take the rental." He tossed the keys to Frank, "give Nancy my love. Tell her that if there wasn't a risk of loss of life in the sabotage case I'd be there with her. And that I will be there, as soon as possible."

Frank nodded, "will do, Dad. And thanks."


	2. Too Soon To End

**Okay, here's Chapter 2 (at last), sorry for the delay I had to do a few rewrites trying to tell the back story. I was hoping to get it to you all in one chapter but it got so long it will have to be two. Title is for Diane Birch and Alain Clark's duet of the same title which I listened to a lot while writing this. **

**Oh, and kudos to anyone who knows why the Hardy's alias is Fredricks :) **

Although Frank's first instinct on seeing the news story had been to rush to Nancy, once he and Joe were on the road to River Heights he began to worry about the reception they might receive. It had been almost a year since they'd seen Nancy and things had been distant between them ever since. Staring out the passenger window Frank remembered their last case.

Shortly after Frank had graduated for high school the family of a girl who had disappeared from a resort town hired Fenton Hardy to find her. During his investigation Fenton discovered that sever girls had disappeared while vacationing in the town over the last decade. They were of varying heights, weights, and nationalities and were all from different parts of the country. The only connections Fenton could find was that they were either traveling alone or with someone who was indifferent to their presence and that they didn't have much if any family to report them missing. Except for the latest girl – although she had broken up with her boyfriend mid trip and had been orphaned by a car wreck at the age of fifteen she had an aunt and uncle who were willing to pay any amount of money to find her.

Fenton had been hitting nothing but brick walls through traditional investigative techniques so he decided to send his sons undercover as tourists vacationing with their girlfriends to see what avenues of investigation they could uncover. As Callie and Vanessa were in California on an actual vacation Frank and Joe had invited Nancy Drew and one of her best friends, Bess Marvin to come with them.

Frank knew he was in trouble as soon as Nancy and Bess had waved at them from the baggage claim.

"You know," he commented you Joe, "we really didn't say who would be dating who-"

Joe snorted. "Nice try big brother. Nobody would buy it with you and Nancy smoldering at each other all the time. Anyway, you're a single man. Enjoy it."

"I'm not exactly single. We're only-"  
"Yeah, sure. Whatever. I'm sure Callie asked for "some time off" so she could go mope around on a California beach alone." Joe rolled his eyes and took off toward the girls.

"Bess, my darling, I've missed you so much." He exclaimed, picking her up and spinning her around.

Nancy was laughing as she and Frank stepped into each other's arms. "Are we being watched?" She whispered, kissing his cheek.

Frank swallowed, "No, Joe's just being – Joe. Hey." He took her chin in his hand so he could examine her red and swollen eyes. "Have you been crying?"

Nancy's laughter died as she shrugged. "Ned and I had a fight before Bess and I left."

"A fight?" Bess broke in, "Nan, he broke up with you!"

"Funny, " Joe commented, "Frank and Callie broke up too."  
Before Frank could find anything suitable scathing to say to his younger brother, Joe had pulled Nancy out of his arms into a giant bear hug.

"Don't worry about it Nan. We're going to have so much fun at the beach you'll forget all about the ass."

Nancy laughed. "Why do you assume that he's the ass?"

Joe grinned at her. "Any guy would be to break up with you, Drew. Right, Frank?"

Squelching the urge to murder his brother, Frank struggled to look Nancy in the eye. "Right."

"Thanks. Both of you."

Frank just smiled and grabbed the girls' bags leading them towards the boarding gate that would take them all south as Joe detailed all the fun they were going to have.

Joe was right about the fun. When they reached Fenton Hardy's hotel room where he was staying near the state police headquarters he was very clear in laying out the parameters of their investigation. "We don't know what's happened to these girls. They could have been murdered, or as suspect sold into sex trafficking, or any number of other things." His gaze was pinned on Nancy as he spoke. "The upshot of it is that I'm not looking to explain to your father, or Bess's parents that either or both have you have gone missing because you were used as bait in one of my investigations. You stick with the boys and don't go off alone with anyone – no matter how good the lead seems.

The assignment is simple. Be tourists. Go all the places we know the girls went and anywhere you think they may have gone. Keep your eyes open for anything suspicious and report it to me. Do not interrogate, do not investigate – call me and I'll look into it. Understand?" He looked at each of them in response until he received an affirmative response before continuing.

"I expect all four of you to check in on a conference call from your hotel suite every morning at nine. And since I don't want you to be connected to me in anyway so I've had fake IDs made for you and reserved the room in the name of Fredricks. That's the last name on your cards boys. Nancy and Bess, you'll be sisters and your last name is Carson."

The girls laughed appreciatively. "I think I'll be able to remember that," Nancy joked.

"Also," Fenton continued, "I want to be sure you can get in everywhere so Nancy and Frank your IDs have your age as twenty-two. Bess and Joe you're twenty-one. The months and days are the same so all you'll need to memorize is the year. Please use them responsibly." This seemed to be particularly aimed at Joe who was trying to look innocent.

After handing them the cards Fenton escorted them down to the two rental cars he'd reserved for them so that they could begin the two hour drive to their own hotel. "Nancy." He'd begun as she and Frank were climbing into their car.

"Don't worry," she promised. "I'll keep the boys out of trouble." Fenton gave her a serious look and she smiled angelically at him. "And Bess will keep me out of trouble. We'll all be fine."

"Just be careful." Fenton ordered looking concerned as he watched them drive away.

The next week and half would always stand out in Frank's memory as a rush of sensory overload and emotional confusion. As they had worked their way through his father's list, visiting nightclubs, hanging out by the beach and hotel pool, and doing a million other touristy things, he and Nancy had fallen right into the role of wildly in love twenty-somethings. Even as he had reminded himself that every time she took his hand, wrapped her arm around his waist, or relaxed into him on the dance floor she was playing a part he had wondered what it would be like if she wasn't. What it would be like if they really were the couple they so easily pretended to be. Then, inevitably, he would wonder if she was thinking the same thing.

Those were the thoughts chasing around inside his head on what turned out to be their last night undercover. They were attending an open air concert on the beach and had lost Joe and Bess in the crowd. Frank was standing with his arms around Nancy's waist and she was leaning back against his chest as they swayed with the music. Her hair was pulled back in a loose bun, baring her neck and shoulders. Without thinking Frank found himself trailing kisses from her ear to her shoulder. Nancy turned in his arms staring consideringly up into his face for a moment. Then she took his hand and led him out of the crowd and down the beach. After walking in silence for some time they reached deserted area and she sat down on the sand.

Frank who had been almost afraid to speak as she'd led him along the beach finally found his voice. "Nan, I –"

But then she was kissing him, her hand cupped behind his neck, holding him close. He pulled her into his lap returning the kiss. After that thinks had blurred. He knew that she had pushed him back on to the sand at some point, and that he had found him cursing the double knots she tied in the straps of bikini top she was wearing under her tank top. But other than that he just remembered the joy and release of finally being with Nancy without feeling guilty.

Then, of course, he had felt the vibrating. "Um, Nan?" he questioned, rolling away from her.

She blinked at him, seeming dazed, one of her hands still resting on his bare chest. "Huh?"

He stared at her messy, sandy hair and swollen lips. "You're beautiful. And vibrating."

Just then a buzzing noise no longer muffled by the press of Frank's body filled the air. "Oh." Nancy gasped in recognition, tugging her cell phone from the front pocket of her jean shorts. As she glanced at the screen an annoyed look crossed her face. She hit the reject button and tossed the phone into the sand next to her. "Don't let me forget that."

Frank kissed her, "I'll do my best." Almost before he'd finished speaking the phone began to buzz again. Nancy snatched it up, rejected the call, and returned Frank's kiss. The phone began to buzz again.

"I'm turning it off," Nancy muttered. "Where's the button? Is there not a button? How do I not know how to turn off my phone?" Nancy's voice was becoming increasingly frantic as the phone continued to buzz.

"Nan. Nancy." Frank grabbed her hands and held them between his own. "Take the call."

The buzzing stopped. "It's gone to voicemail." She protested in a small voice.

"Somehow I think he'll call back. And I don't think you'd be this upset if you didn think you need to take the call."

"I could just be upset at the timing."

Frank kissed her forehead. "Believe me I wish that were true because I, personally, would love to toss that phone in the ocean right about now."

As the phone began to buzz again, Frank let Nancy's hands drop from his. She answered it, standing and walking towards some large rocks near the shoreline. "What Ned? What?"

Frank, not wanting to listen in, pulled on his t-shirt and picked up Nancy's bikini top as well as their sunglasses before wandering down the beach.

Sometime later he sat watching the waves when he saw a couple making their way up the beach. They were chasing each other through the surf, laughing. As they got closer Frank realized it was Joe and Bess. He was getting ready to call out to them when Joe swung Bess up in his arms and kissed her. For a moment Frank considered trying to slip away but figured the beach was deserted to allow it so he called their names as they broke apart.

"Frank!" Bess pulled Joe towards him. "Where's Nancy?"

"Up the beach. She got a phone call she need to take in private."

Bess's face darkened, "oh did she?" Dropping Joe's hand she marched up the beach.

Joe offered a hand to help Frank up. "Bro, Nancy's bikini top is hanging out of your pocket."

Blushing, Frank scrunched the top deeper into his pocket. "And your shirt is on inside out." He shot back.

Joe swore then looked down at his shirt. "Hey! No it's not."

"No." Frank grinned as he kept walking, "but you checked."

They found Nancy and Bess talking to a woman who appeared to be in her mid-sixties. The girls had their backs to them but the woman saw them coming and said to Nancy, "I think your young man has come to apologize, so I'll get out of your way."

"Thanks for the talk. Maybe we'll visit your sanctuary," Nancy answered.

"You're welcome to but like I said tourists of your age usually find it a bit boring. Have a good evening." The woman left without waiting to be introduced to the boys.

"Who was that?" Joe questioned as soon as she was out of earshot.

"Celia Larsen. She owns a sanctuary for sea turtles and other injured marine creatures on the other side of the inlet. I think we should have your Dad check her out. When she thought I was a lonely girl with boyfriend troubles she was really interested in me. Sat here giving me advice and inviting me out to the sanctuary because it's so peaceful there, helps you think. Then when my "sister" her showed up she couldn't leave fast enough."

"She had a cane," Joe pointed out.

"That she wasn't really using. Maybe it's a weapon." Nancy shot back.

"So she lures people with turtles and hits them over the head with a cane?"

They all laughed at the image. Then Frank pointed out, "right now it's as good as anything else we've got."

"So in the morning we tell Mr. Hardy," Bess said. "But right now I vote we go back to the hotel and get cleaned up." Frank saw Nancy's eyebrows rise slightly as she took in the fact that Joe and Bess were mussed and covered in sand as they were. "Then," Bess continued, "maybe we could order a pizza and see what's on TV?"

"Sounds wonderful," Nancy agreed. Her voice, Frank realized, had suddenly become very tired. As Joe and Bess started towards the parking lot he held Nancy back.

"Nan," He tucked a strand hair behind her ear and brushed her cheek with his thumb, "it's all going to work out, okay?"

She kissed his cheek, "thank you."

ndhbndhbndhbndhb

"Well that was a waste of time," Nancy sighed as they got into the rental car early the next afternoon. They had visited Celia's Larsen's turtle sanctuary but found her gone for the day. And despite the fact that his father had told them that morning that Celia also owned the nightclub where Joe had noticed some people selling drugs out of a back booth they had noticed nothing suspicious.

"Maybe Dad's inquiries will turn up something more useful than the standard tour did." Frank offered. "After all it can be hard to find something if you're not really being allowed to investigate. The turtles were interesting though, so I don't think it was a completely wasted trip."

Nancy giggled, "they were rather cute."

They continued the ride in comfortable silence until Nancy received a text message. Frank watched out of the corner of his eye as she contemplated it for a minute before responding.

"Ned. He wanted to apologize for our fight last night and see make sure we're still on for our "is this a permanent breakup" discussion date when I get back."

"That's not why he was calling yesterday," Frank asked, "to hash things out?" He felt weird discussing Nancy and Ned's relationship but at the same time felt that maybe it was something they needed to be discussing.

Nancy chuckled bitterly, "no last night he was calling to freak out because he'd found out that I was working this case with you and Joe."

Frank could tell she had only mentioned Joe to keep things from getting even more ackward.

"That, you see," she continued, "is a variation on the why do you have to be a detective argument. Which is a variation on the why can't you make time for me argument. Which lately has morphed into the why won't you enroll at Emerson argument." She looked at Frank. "No Criminology or Criminal Justice program at all, let alone a top one so no Emerson; which just seems to prove the point that I am a terrible girlfriend."

"Hey, now-" Frank started to protest.

Nancy waved him off. "The point is that I was actually relieved when he said it was over. Relieved that we wouldn't be fighting all the time, that I could stop feeling like the bad guy all the time. That's why when he called last week to say he was sorry, he didn't mean it, I just told him we'd figure out when I got home."

Frank didn't know what to say so he just reached out and held her hand. Finally, he decided to make a confession of his own.

"I've got one of those dates to look forward to when I get home too."

She looked at him quizzically. "I thought Joe said –"

He shrugged. "You know Joe. Callie and I didn't exactly break up. We've been drifting apart for awhile now. And we know we be able to make a long distance relationship work; especially if I keep working with Joe and Dad on breaks, and I don't plan to stop. But going to the same college means giving up our top choice programs. Neither of us is really willing to do that. So Callie suggested that while she's in California we take some time off to figure out what we want. She gets back next week."

"That all sounds so logical and civil." Nancy said sounding a bit wistful. "But not very pleasant." She squeezed his hand.

They fell into silence for awhile as Frank drove them through the inland are that would take them back to the side of the inlet where they'd been staying so they could meet Joe and Bess for lunch. Frank was thinking about Nancy's relationship problems. His own relationship was over. He and Callie had both known it for months – it was just hard to let go. Nancy, however, was clearly in turmoil about her relationship with Ned. And Frank hated to add to that but he knew that if he didn't try to talk to her about _their_ relationship now she'd go back to River Heights in a couple days and who knew when he'd get a chance again.

"Nan? Do you ever think about Egypt? I mean regret the way we ended things?" Nancy was staring at him and while he was trying to keep his eyes on the road it was hard not to stare back. " Do you ever think that maybe it was a mistake not to try to pursue a relationship? Because sometimes I have and

"Suddenly Nancy cut him off with a scream. "Frank!"

Then everything exploded in the sound of screaming metal and shattering glass.


End file.
